


Trouble for me [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no porno (but really "plot, what plot?"). Just small with light erotica mini-clip^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble for me [vid]




End file.
